Lost Emotions
by Uchiha Miharuchan
Summary: Actually a Crossover....Ranma& co. stumble across the Kamiya Dojo one rainy night. Slowly relationships begin to fade and be reborn. (pairings yet to be decided) please R
1. CHAPTER ONE Part 1 The Insider's Edition

Lost Emotions  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Ranma ½ or Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
* This is a crossover of Rurouni Kenshin and Ranma ½. Hope you enjoy! *  
  
Chapter One  
  
Part One-The Insider's Edition  
  
Another day at the dojo. More work, yet she didn't complain. It was life. And if it was what she could do to keep him here, then she wouldn't complain. She had lost too much, too soon. He was the most perfect thing in her life, aside from the new friends he had encouraged. She had never been so happy. Of course, she made sure no one else knew that...  
  
"Onii-chan!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Let's play catch!"  
  
"Hai, hai, let's!"  
  
The picture; Himura Kenshin, running around like there was no tomorrow with Ayame-chan and Sazume-chan on his back. It was a standard thing, something that happened everyday. They all enjoyed it. Miss Kaorou could do her work, Ayame and Sazume could have their fun with Kenshin, and Yahiko, the little delinquent who they had caught pick-pocketing to pay back his dead mother's debts, was inside, practicing. After all, being Miss Kaorou's student, he knew that if he didn't get to practice soon, she would be at his backside for it. It was just missing one person...  
  
"OY! Jo-chan!" came the gruff voice. Even though his face wasn't visible, it was clear to the group, or the Kenshin-gumi, who the owner was...  
  
"Hey, Sano!" replied Kenshin, gently placing Ayame and Sazume on the ground. He walked over, and gently pushed Sanosuke Sagara, the newest member of the group, towards the dojo doors. "Kaorou-dono, I will be making Sano some lunch, that I will. If you need help, please call!" Kenshin shouted, as he left.  
  
"Kenshin! I want something to eat too! Don't you dare forget about me!" came the young boy's voice. Although he was only ten, he certainly thought of himself as a whole lot older and stronger than a boy his age. Yahiko threw down his bamboo sword as he ran into the dojo.  
  
"Geez", mumbled Kaorou, "am I the only one here that is willing to do work?" Thinking to herself, she quickly swept at the ground. But a large, loud, and long grumble interrupted those thoughts and placed a new one into her head. "I'M HUNGRY!!!!" She cried, running into the dojo, and tripping over her broom. "BAKA!" Throwing her broom behind her, she continued up the stairs, and stalked into the room. "Kenshin, what are we having? And you two", she grumbled to Yahiko and Sanosuke, clearly not in a good mood after being tripped by a broom "why're you there, being useless? Go grab us some water."  
  
"H-h-hai!" they said, and quickly rushed out of the door. Kenshin stared, and grinned.  
  
"Kaorou-dono, I'm afraid you've scared them, that you have. Can I ask you what's wrong?"  
  
Kaorou sighed. Just looking at him made her want to spill her deepest secrets...but she couldn't do that. Quickly pulling herself together, she hit him hard on the head with the closest pot. "Of course nothing's wrong, so there's no need to ask." She got up quickly, and ran out of the room, ignoring the Kenshin lying in a heap at the table.  
  
"Oro?"  
* * * * * *  
  
A couple of hours later, with Kenshin and Yahiko asleep, Dr. Gensei and his two granddaughter's at their home, and Sanosuke at his, Kaorou sat outside, silently staring in the sky, searching for an answer it couldn't provide. She wondered...what Kenshin thought about. She wondered...about certain feelings she had. Her ever-growing emotions to him never seemed to go away. Why, did he do this to her? He was so protective, and polite, and the fact that he could cook way better than she ever could helped too... 


	2. CHAPTER ONE Part 2 Visitors

Part Two-Visitors  
  
Tap, tap...Kaorou looked up. A face was peeking at her from behind the huge wooden doors that encircled her dojo. A streak of moonlight caught flaming red hair. And...a panda?  
  
Reluctant to leave her solitude, Kaorou got up anyway. She slowly headed towards the doors, pulling her bamboo sword up behind her. "Hai, may I help you?" She asked the newcomer. As she pulled the door farther open, her hand froze. In fact, her whole body froze. The group standing in front of her was weirder than any group she had ever seen before. Considering the fact that she had seen many weird groups in her lifetime.  
  
There was, in fact, several members to this odd group. In the front was the red-haired girl, standing beside a slightly taller girl with blue hair. Clutched tightly in her hands was a little black pig sporting a yellow bandanna. There was a cat on the ground, white, with tiny bells all around it, and a duck, the same colour, beside it. Behind them stood (yes, stood) the largest panda she had ever seen. There was another girl with brown hair, presumably the oldest, tied with a ribbon. Beside her was a slightly shorter girl with shoulder length brown hair, her face set in a frown. Behind them, a very wet man, bent slightly, was crying silently to himself.  
  
Her muscles began to unfreeze, and she did the first thing that came to mind. Scream.  
  
"KAOROU-DONO!" came Kenshin's voice, and the clatter as he prepared to take his sakambatou. Then came Yahiko's voice, "Ugly, what's wrong?" As much as she wanted to slap Yahiko, she also found herself a bit grateful that he cared enough to come bolting down the hall with his bamboo sword clutched tightly in his hands.  
  
Finding herself unable to hold up any longer, Kaorou collapsed in a heap at the foot of the doors. The red-haired girl looked at Kaorou with what could only be a mixture of pity and disgust. "Well, isn't this the perfect welcoming party. I feel so wanted" She said sarcastically.  
Looking almost as disgusted as her comrade, the blue-haired girl stepped up slightly. "You oughta be ashamed of yourself. Do you have any idea how far we've traveled, only to get lost, wind up at this sorry place, and have you scream and come at us like we're murderers? Do you really think we feel welcome now?" She turned her back on them with a "Humph!"  
  
Kenshin slowly took himself out of battle stance. Kaorou-dono had really done it this time, he thought amused. A little group of, in fact, extremely innocent looking people, and she had decided to scream. Kenshin chuckled silently to himself, causing the redhead to glare at him. He recoiled, just a little. "Oro?" he said, a little confused. Why was she looking at him like that? "Gomen nasai, minna-san. When Kaorou-dono screamed, we thought something was wrong, that we did. We hope you'll forgive us, that we do." He said, to make peace.  
  
Kenshin noticed that Kaorou seemed to have regained her composure. About time too, he thought. Something was wrong with Kaorou-dono. The way she had been acting lately was a bit unsettling. But he quickly brushed aside the thought, and concentrated on what Kaorou-dono would do to make up for her embarrassment.  
  
She quickly dusted herself off, still shaking slightly. A bright, hot glow settled in her cheeks. That was, if possible, her worst first impression ever. She hadn't meant to scream like that. But after seeing all those people after Kenshin all those times...the memories made her want to cry. But she didn't. She was stronger than that. Forcing herself to stare straight at them all, she cleared her throat and spoke. "Gomen, minna-san. I...we have been going through quite some stuff lately, and...let's just saying seeing all of you brought back some really bad memories. Once again, gomen." She bowed a little, then stuck out her hand "My name is Kaorou Kimiya, and this is my dojo. I'm the assistant master."  
  
The redhead stepped up and scornfully stuck out her hand to greet the girl. Girls...she thought. They always have to overreact. And I thought Akane was bad. This girl beats even her! "Yeah, well, you sure did work out those lungs of yours. But next time you do that, I might have to hurt you," she grinned "I'm Ranma Soatome. Nice to meet ya." Ranma quickly pulled her hand away as soon as the shake was over. "Could you introduce us to your friends?" she asked. Of course it was impolite, but hey, someone had to ask these questions.  
  
The next person that stepped up was the guy with the cross-shaped scar. Ranma eyed him carefully. He looked like someone she could trust...but the way he handled his sword...he was no minor samurai. She noted that the sword was a sakambatou, a reverse bladed sword.  
  
Kenshin stuck out his hand also, to be polite. With a quick bow, he introduced himself. "I'm pleased to meet you, that I am. I'm Himura Kenshin. I have just...taken rent here." The girl...Ranma's grip was strong. Stronger than any female he knew...even the pirate girl, Shura. He approved of that, and nodded politely.  
  
The blue-haired girl stepped up next. "Hi. I'm Akane Tendou. I use my father's dojo. I don't do swords," she had made a point to notice that the man, Kenshin, had a sword of his own, "I'm a martial artist." Akane didn't very much like the other girl, Kaorou. She was too...jumpy. Akane didn't approve of that. And looking over at Ranma, she could see that she disapproved too.  
  
Akane observed the next "contestant". A short little boy, wearing a white top and green lower-wear. He gripped his bamboo sword tightly, as if he still didn't trust them. She sneered. Don't worry yourself too much, little boy. She thought. You'll learn to trust us soon enough. She stuck out her hand too meet him.  
  
"H-hi. I'm Myojin Yahiko, descendant of a samurai family. Dozo yurishiku." Yahiko stuck out his hand to take the young girl's. He observed her carefully, almost as carefully as she was observing him. He noticed that, besides her tomboyish apparel, she was pretty cute. At least, cuter than Kaorou! He thought gleefully. And the same went for the redhead, Ranma. Although he thought she was the prettiest of the lot. And his decisions about women were never wrong.  
  
Next, the two brown-haired girls stepped out of the darkness. They didn't offer a handshake, but stood there. The one, slightly taller, and looking older, came forward first. "Hello, everyone. How nice to meet you. My name is Kasumi. I hope I will be of some use." She was rather pretty. Her long brown hair was tied near the end by a pink ribbon, and thrown over her shoulder with care. She wore a yellow sweatshirt with a long, purple skirt, and had a light pink apron covering her outfit. Her hands were clasped together, and hanging off one was a woven basket. She held herself properly, and smiled warmly at them all.  
  
The next brown-haired girl stepped up, rather reluctantly. She still had the frown on her face, and her hands were crossed, as if with disapproval. She was wearing a red and white striped T-shirt with aqua coloured pants, and red running shoes. "I'm Nabiki." Was all she said.  
  
Kasumi went back into the shadows and pulled gently on the crying man's shirt. She looked at him gently and said "Now, now, it's okay, father." She patted him lightly on the back and turned to the Samurai's family (She supposed that's what they were). "His name is Soun Tendou. Akane, Nabiki, and I are his daughters."  
  
Out of the darkness came another voice, the one they had noticed this morning. "Sano..." Kenshin's voice came out "How did you...?"  
  
"I've got instincts...don't worry, Kenshin. I won't disturb your lovely party. But you've got very good taste in women." Walking up to the group, he also stuck his hand out "I'm Sanosuke Sagara. This is like my second home. Dozo yurishiku." He took Ranma's grip head on, not intimidated, but intrigued with her strength.  
  
"Pretty strong grip you have there...Ranma, was it?" He said playfully. "I guess, next to Kenshin, I'll have to worry about you, won't I?"  
  
Ranma stared. She was starting to like him. He was like her. Always teasing, but mostly teasing the girls. She grinned back, and replied, "Yeah, I suppose you'll have to. I'm not one to be taken lightly." She pulled her hand away and stated the obvious. "The cat there, and the duck, and pig, and panda...they're with us. I'll introduce you. The cat there, her name's Shampoo. She's from China, along with the duck. He's Mousse. The pig in Akane's arms," Ranma stated, glaring at the pig, "Is Ryoga."  
  
Akane punched Ranma in the face...blushing as she did it. She didn't want to have to do this in front of strangers, but Ranma was forcing her to. How many times did she have to say this? "RANMA! THIS IS NOT RYOGA!" She turned to the group, still blushing, and said, "His name is P-chan. P, for pig, and chan, for little."  
  
Ranma was glaring at the girl now, rubbing her head to ease the pain. She hated when Akane did that at home...but to do it here, in front of all these people? "Whatever." She sighed, and continued, pointing to the panda. "And that there's my pops." As usual, she got the reply she was expecting.  
  
Kaorou collapsed once again. "Y-you're father? But...isn't that a panda?" She held her head. This group was weird enough. But to have this Ranma, who she was sure hated her already, declare that she had a panda for a father? This was getting to be too much.  
  
Yahiko leaned on his bamboo sword for support. Wasn't this turning out to be interesting, he thought. Next thing you know, we'll be learning that these animals are actually real people!  
  
Sano and Kenshin both chuckled. "Well, this is one of the most interesting groups I've ever seen." Declared Sanosuke. Kenshin nodded in agreement. "Hai, it is, isn't it?"  
  
As the Kenshin-Gumi stared at her intently, Ranma sighed. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. But she was hoping for the later, not the sooner. Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward. "If you're planning on hearing the whole story, I suggest you invite us inside." 


	3. CHAPTER ONE Part 3 The Explanation

Part Three-The Explanation  
  
Seated around the small tabled, Ranma once again sighed. "This is an extremely long story." She said, "It's going to take quite a while for me to explain it all. So...I might end up forgetting some parts. But first of all..." Ranma stood up, "do you think that you could lend me three buckets of hot water?"  
  
Kaorou, wanting to make peace, looked up and hopefully said, "You'll find hot water in the bathroom. I have a couple of buckets stocked up in that room," she said, pointing to the open door "and you can get cold water from the well outside, if you ever need it."  
  
Kenshin got up. He was tired of doing all the work, but he had to earn his keep. Although he had a strange suspicion that Kaorou-dono wouldn't throw him out even if he didn't do anything. He sighed. Kaorou- dono may have been helpful with the instructions, but she could at least have gotten up and taken them herself. He headed towards the door, and told Ranma to sit down. He would get the buckets and the water.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Kenshin walked back into the room. He was so wasted. There was no way he could do this for a living. It was tiresome. As he set the buckets down and dropped to the floor, he heard Sanosuke laugh.  
  
"Ah, Kenshin. You may be the greatest and strongest with a sword, but give you a bucket of water, and you're just another guy."  
  
"Sano, as much as I would not like to say this, you must look at my size, that you must. Then, compare me to you. And you'll see why buckets of water cause me this much trouble."  
  
Sanosuke laughed harder, and Yahiko broke into hiccups. Kaorou just sat there, stifling her laughter. Ranma, sitting now, looked at them with more respect. They are truly a family, she thought. But it's time that I explain what I mean.  
  
She hushed them, rather reluctantly, and took the bucket up from the floor. Being a very accomplished martial artist, and undefeated, she had absolutely no trouble carrying all three buckets at once. The Kenshin-gumi stared at her in disbelief. She grinned to herself. Soon they would see.  
  
Setting the buckets down, and leaving one of the hot ones in her hold, she brought it over her head and poured it, careful to leave some for the others. Her shoulders broadened, her chest flattened, she grew taller, and her red hair turned black, as did her blue eyes. The man now standing before them opened his mouth. A deep, handsome voice came out "Gomen. I'm Ranma Saotome." He watched for their reaction. They were to shocked to move. He decided that he had better finish with the rest of the crew before their muscles unfroze. When that happened, he'd be in a living Hell.  
  
He quickly walked over to the girl, and stared the pig down. It started oinking madly, and Akane protectively covered it. "Don't you dare, Ranma." She said angrily. She stared him down, and although Ranma didn't want to, he had no choice but to look away.  
  
"Don't worry, Ryoga, I won't give away your secret yet." He whispered. He walked to the cat and the duck next. Pushing them closer together, he stepped back and dumped the second bucket of hot water on them. The quick transformation began, and soon, instead of the cat stood a well-developed young woman with purple hair done partly in buns at the side of her head, with the rest hanging loose. She was wearing Chinese style clothing and shoes. Beside her, in the place of the duck, was a young man with long black hair and round glasses. He was wearing a white over dress with slits in both sides, and purple pants underneath. He shook his head, and a mildly annoying voice came out "Finally. I was tired of being a duck." He looked toward the girl beside him, and blushing, he asked "And how are you Shampoo? Are you ok?"  
  
The purple haired Chinese girl looked toward him and said scornfully "Shampoo is fine. There no need to ask." Then she ran toward Ranma and jumped on him. "Oh, Ranma! Shampoo thank you for changing her!" Still hanging on, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Ranma, much to his disappointment, blushed. "Okay. Now can you please come down?" When she jumped off, Ranma took a quick glance at Akane. She too was blushing, and staring down at her pig. She looked angry. Seeing her like that made Ranma depressed. He wanted her too know...but he couldn't tell her.  
Next he walked over to the panda and dumped the third bucket of water over the panda, and sitting as though nothing happened, in his place, was an old looking bald man, with a bandanna over his head. He was wearing grayish brown clothing, and glasses. He looked toward Ranma and said, "Thank you, m'boy." Turning to the others, he said, "I'm Genma Saotome. Ranma's father."  
  
The Kenshin-Gumi stared at the newcomers in front of them in total and utter shock. How could this not affect them? It wasn't possible. This...this had to be a lie. Kenshin watched. He watched as Kaorou crumpled into a heap at his foot, watched Yahiko choke on air, and watch Sanosuke stare with a mixture of surprise and amusement on his face. Kenshin, surprised that he could still talk after witnessing something like that, found himself saying, "Explain now, that you should."  
  
Once again the man, who used to be the redhead Ranma, sighed. He opened his mouth and once again, not the feisty voice they had become accustomed to from the girl came out, but a new, deep, and rich voice escaped his lips. "I know I have to explain. Make yourselves comfortable." He thought for a moment, "Pft...this isn't even my house and I'm telling you what to do."  
  
"About 7 months ago, me and my pops here were searching for a sacred training ground. I am destined to be the greatest martial artist ever, so I have to work hard, day and night, to accomplish my goal. We crossed many rough waters. Finally, after days and days, we arrived at China. After searching and searching, we finally found what we were looking for. At least, that's what the old man thought. He didn't listen to the tour guide who told us that we were on the grounds of Cursed Springs. And pops saw fit to train over the springs while the man told us about the penalty of falling into a spring. I mean, how stupid can you be? But pops here thought it would be great for us to just train over a cursed spring...We fought, continuously, until finally, a kick I landed threw him into one of the springs. What came out of the spring was not my pops...it was a giant panda! I was so surprised, I didn't even notice it coming at me. And when you're not prepared to have a animal weighing over 500 pounds kick you in your face while balancing on a thin bamboo pole, then you are definitely in for a fall. I fell into a spring a couple of feet over. When I finally surfaced, I felt different. Smaller...less broad. I looked down, and what I saw made me scream. I had a bust! I...I became a woman. The only way I can change back is to go to the cursed springs once more."  
  
"Basically the same thing happened to Shampoo, Mousse, and...Ryoga" said the man, ducking in case Akane decided to come at him with a pot, which she didn't. "Except Shampoo was chasing after the girl form of me, since I had defeated her in the tournament to judge the strongest women in her tribe. It is accustomed for the one who lost to the outsider to give that person the 'kiss of death'. She had sworn to chase after the female version of me. But the male version of me defeated her in an accidental combat when she was trying to kill Akane, and her tribal rules state that she must marry the man who defeats her. But I'm engaged to Akane...our parents decided it against our will. There is no way I would volunteer to marry a tomboy like her!" he declared, grinning. This time, the pot did happen to bash into his skull. He fell to the ground and rolled in pain. After what seemed like forever, he finally got up and continued the explanation, rubbing his head and glaring at Akane, who, in turn, stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Mousse has been in love with Shampoo since who knows when. He was chasing after her, and fell into the Cursed Springs too. And Ryoga, he fell in when I accidentally kicked him into a spring while training with my pops. Ever since then, he's been chasing me...oh, yeah, also because of the reason that when we were kids, I promised to fight him. Ryoga has the worst sense of direction ever. I waited for him for four days, in the empty lot behind his house, and he couldn't find it. When I left on the fifth day, he managed to find his way to the lot, and thought I had never shown up. So now he's following me, to have a fight he could never win." Ranma sighed loudly...maybe because he was tired of this, or maybe to cover up the mad pig's noise.  
  
"They all followed me to Akane's dojo, where I met the Tendou family, because I was suppose to be engaged to one of the three daughters. I happened to get engaged to her" he pointed at Akane, "since she hates boys and I not a full boy," he said ruefully.  
  
"We were on our way to Cursed Springs. But if you'll let us, I think we'll stay here for a while." 


	4. CHAPTER TWO Part 4 The Decision

Chapter Two-  
  
Part Four-The Decision  
  
It had been quite a while since the explanation had been told. Still, not one resident of the Kimiya Kasshin Dojo understood what had happened. The still sat in the same places. They still stared at the newcomers as if they had sprouted fangs and horns and were breathing clouds of fire. They still had a look of utter shock plastered onto their faces.  
  
For a whole hour they stayed like this, while Ranma and his group made themselves at home. Finally, and, predictably, it was Kenshin who shook them out of their stupor. "It is not polite, I think, to gape like this, that it is not. We should welcome them, and treat them as friends, that we should."  
  
"H-hai...if that is what you think, Kenshin" said Kaorou. "I guess you're right." Turning to the newcomers she said, "You may stay. You've had a long and hard travel, and I am truly sorry to have treated you so. If there's anything you need, please let me know. I'm willing to help." She looked over at Yahiko hopefully, as if waiting for him to pitch in, but the look on her face changed from hopeful to worried as she saw the look on Yahiko's face. Crawling to his side, she turned him around and looked him in the face. "Yahiko-kun, what's wrong? Daijobou?"  
  
Yahiko's face changed from pale to green and then to pale again. He made hacking noises in his throat, and his eyes enlarged. He gulped madly for air, and when he finally received some, he gasped. After all this, he finally spoke. "D-daijobou desu. It's just that...just...that...I-I thought...I...I THOUGHT RANMA WAS HOT!" he blushed deep scarlet, and hid his face in his hands.  
  
Kaorou's face turned pink, tears came to her eyes, she let go of Yahiko, and looked away, and the she laughed like a madman. "AHA HA HA HA HA AHA HA HA! I can't believe this! Yahiko thought that guy was hot! And...that would make Yahiko gay! Are you, Yahiko? Are you?" She dissolved into mad giggles once more.  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU UGLY WITCH!" Yahiko yelled, but he still sat in the same spot, his red face still hidden in his hands.  
  
"Kaorou stopped laughing. Her eyes glowed red, she bore fangs and she started to growl. "WHAT...DID...YOU...SAYYYY?"  
  
"I said you should shut your trap about stuff you don't understand!" retorted Yahiko, finally bringing his face up from his hands and glaring at Kaorou.  
  
Kaorou came at Yahiko with such force and speed (thought unbelievable for someone like her) that Kenshin and Sanosuke hardly made it in time to stop her from beating every inch of Yahiko. "Now, now, Kaorou-dono, I'm sure you don't want to do that! Stop this now, that you should!"  
  
"Jo-chan, Yahiko, even I wouldn't stoop to this level!" declared Sanosuke triumphantly (this stopped the fighting briefly, a period where the all stared at him in disbelief, and all he could muster was "Nani?").  
  
Finally Kaorou calmed down, and Yahiko looked away. Kenshin, remembering they were accommodating a group, looked towards the new renters, and blushed when he heard the whispers coming from them.  
  
"Is this how they always behave?" Kasumi asked Nabiki in a concerned voice. "I don't know," Nabiki answered, "but do you think it's safe? I wonder what I could get from them if I got them to calm down..."  
  
"Wow, I think they're worse than us, Ranma" whispered Akane to Ranma. "Yeah," he replied, "who'd'a ever thought that possible...?"  
  
"Shampoo, is this bothering you? Would you prefer to go somewhere else?" Mousse asked Shampoo softly, blushing furiously. "No, Shampoo is not bothered. Ranma is here after all!" she said back, and Mousse glared at Ranma with all the hate he had.  
  
"Hey, did you bring any ramen, Soun? I'm hungry" complained Genma. "Nope, no ramen. How can you be hungry? We just ate!" Soun retorted.  
  
They all stopped talking immediately, and looked around. "Where..." said Akane, "...Did..." continued Ranma, "...They..." said Kasumi, "...go...?" finished Nabiki. Looking around in confusion, they didn't realize that P-chan had jumped out of Akane's arms and left for what (if he had seen the pig leave) Ranma would have clearly known was the restroom, presumably for some hot water. 


	5. CHAPTER TWO Part 5 Enter Ryouga

Part Five-Enter Ryoga!  
  
"Those guys...I totally forgot that they were here..." Whispered Kaorou, "and I lost my head like that...even though" She punched Yahiko in the face "THERE! You deserve that for what you called me! What else would you expect me to believe if you said you thought Ranma-kun was hot?" she dropped to the floor suddenly, and rested her head in her hands.  
  
"I didn't know that she-I mean he-was a man! I mean, if you look at him when he's a girl, you could never tell he was a man in reality" stated Yahiko, still blushing.  
  
"Now, now, you too, give this a break. Let's get back out there and treat our guests," Kenshin looked around at everyone in the room, "like guests, that we should."  
  
"Ahh, you're right again, Kenshin." Said Sanosuke. "Well, what're we waitin' for? Let's get in there!" He pushed himself away from the wall and walked through the door leading to where Ranma and his friends were.  
  
Kenshin, Kaorou, and Yahiko followed him, Kenshin in the lead and Kaorou at the rear. "You guys, don't make a scene" Kenshin said to the two behind him. "N-nani? Sano?" Kenshin had abruptly stopped, causing Yahiko to smash into him. For Sanosuke had stopped suddenly, and was staring into the room as if it were suddenly full of 5-foot tall three-headed dog named Fluffy.  
  
The three peeked around him to see what had caused the holdup, and they too, stared. For what they saw was another black-haired young man, wearing the same bandanna P-chan wore around it's neck. He carried a traveling pack, and a red umbrella was laid above him. However, it was not him alone that was weird, it was the scene before them.  
  
The man was facing Ranma and seemed really angry. Ranma, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the confrontation. The remaining members of the Tendou/Saotome family looked faintly surprised, but for the most part, extremely bored. It was Kasumi that spoke first.  
  
"Why, Ryoga, however did you find us here?" She asked, politely puzzled.  
  
Ryoga looked scandalized at this seemingly innocent question, and Ranma's grin widened. "Yeah, P-chan, however did you find us?" he mimicked.  
  
Ryoga seemed to come back to earth at the sound of Ranma's voice, and something about what Ranma had said seemed to anger him. He stalked up to Ranma, his hands clutched tight into fists, and yelled in his face, "I AM NOT P-CHAN! SHUT UP, RANMA!"  
  
Ranma grinned even wider (if possible) and said, in an innocent but baiting voice, "But P-chan, you weren't with us when we left, with your bad sense of direction, you'd never have been able to find us on your own, and I don't see anyone else with you..."  
  
Ryoga just stared blankly, and Ranma used this time to add in a little extra..."What's wrong, P-chan? Pig got your tongue?"  
  
(Meanwhile all of this, the Kenshin-Gumi stared intently, unable to muster a single word, and the rest watched the fight as if they could've died of boredom...well, all except for Akane, who looked as though she could kill someone...mainly, Ranma)  
  
Ryoga finally snapped out of his daze, and ran at Ranma, aiming a punch for his face. Ranma quickly steps to the side, causing Ryoga to crash rather violently into the dojo wall. ("Oh, no" Kaorou whispered, her paralysis temporarily gone. "They're guna wreck the whole dojo!")  
  
After what seemed like forever, Ryoga jumped up, laughing crazily. At this point, everyone in the dojo thought he had cracked, lost his marbles, but he started to speak. "Ha! You think you know everything Ranma, but in reality, you're as stupid as they get! I was following you guys at a distance the whole trip!"  
  
Ranma's brow arched, and he stared at Ryoga. "Are you sure about that P-ch...OW!" Ranma crumpled on the floor, rubbing his head (once again) in pain. Akane stood over him, Kenshin's sakambatou still raised high over her head (She had hit him with the flat side of the sword). She lowered the sword, breathed deeply, and screamed in Ranma's ear "HE'S NOT P-CHAN!" all Ranma could do was scream in pain "OW! WHAT THE HECK DID YA DO THAT FOR?"  
  
The Kenshin-Gumi looked from the sakambatou to Kenshin, then back to the sakambatou. Kenshin, however, was on his knees, wide-eyed. "ORO? H-h- how did you get that, Akane-dono...?"  
  
Akane ignored Kenshin's question, and began hitting Ranma with the flat side of the sword with every word she spoke...I mean, yelled. "HOW...MANY...TIMES...DO...I...HAVE...TO...TELL...YOU...? RYOGA...CAN'T...BE...P-CHAN...'CAUSE...P- CHAN'S...RIGHT...HERE!" Akane cut of abruptly, her hand in mid-swing, and let out a cry of horror. "P-CHAN! WHERE IS MY P-CHAN?" She dropped the sword and began searching the room frantically.  
  
Ranma looked over the room at Ryoga, who had a mixture of sadness and worry on his face, looking at Akane. Ranma got up quietly, and tiptoed over to where Ryoga was standing. "There's cold water in the well outside. Hurry up." He whispered. Ryoga nodded his head and crept out of the room quietly.  
  
Akane had finished searching the dojo, and headed over to Ranma, fuming. She took him up by the shirt collar and started to shake him. "WHERE'S P-CHAN, RANMA? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE? TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"  
  
Ranma looked at her in disbelief, and tried to get out of her hold. "I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't k-know w-w-where that s-stupid p-pig I-is!" he stammered. Finally, she stopped shaking him and her grip loosened. He dropped to the floor, and looked up. "EH?" She was crying! Again! "Honest, Akane, I have no idea where the stupid pig is! Why don't you ask Ryo-"  
  
"OH, SHUT UP RANMA!" She turned to leave, but a loud "Oink" stopped her in her tracks. She turned slowly, and began to smile. "P-CHAN!" she cried out, and ran to envelop the pig.  
  
Sanosuke, finally finding his voice, shook his head in disbelief. "Jeez, all that over a stupid pig." 


End file.
